Distance
by Tatum's girl
Summary: "What happened to the guy I knew?"She yelled in agony. "You mean what happened to the guy you left?"I spat. "The guy I loved." She cried. "I changed but I never stopped loving you."I whispered,our bodies collided,the rain pouring down.My lips brushed hers
1. Chapter 1

_**Adrian's point of view: Chapter 1**_

I stared at myself in the mirror. It was early morning for vampires but almost evening for humans. I wondered if I was born human, to a different family, would everything have turned out like this.

_No you still would have made a mess with your life.___I snapped bitterly at myself.

I tried to be better but I knew I could never be. I tried to blame Rose and Dimitri but I couldn't anymore, they were happy and I never would want to hurt their relationship. I tried to blame my parents but I would never be the perfect parent either. I tried to blame the spirit but it was a waste of breathe. I knew it was partially responsible but it was truly my fault. I created the monster named Adrian Ivashkov.

I just spun further down the spiral. I let the alcohol and drugs consume me and I slept with so many girls. I would never admit it but I was becoming addicted. I was trying to get control because the effects rolled into Jill who is shadow kissed to me, but my demons still controlled me.

I looked at my reflection. My hair was a mess, my skin white and my eyes bloodshot. I hoped to look into to the mirror and see what I should be, but instead I saw the disgusting guy I am.

I splashed water in my face, ran my fingers through my short hair, and got changed. I went into the living room of the apartment; which belonged to Eddie, Jill and I. The guardians thought it would be safer if we were all together.

I saw Lissa and Christian sitting at the counter, Rose and Dimitri standing against a wall, and Eddie sitting on the couch holding Jill who looked sick. I guess that's where my hangover went.

"Hope your fun last night was worth it Adrian." Dimitri said in a judgmental tone. My heart sank when I saw little Jill curled up. She didn't deserve this.

"Well at least I didn't have sex with a seventeen year old." I snapped at Dimitri. His face fell and Rose got angry.

"Hold on Jill it will be over soon." I said gently drinking as much coffee and water as I could. It would hurt my stomach but it would burn the alcohol out of her system. Once I felt like it was enough I kneeled beside Jill and cupped her face.

Whatever spirit wasn't numbed by the alcohol I used to heal her. The spirit flowed from my fingertips throughout her body. I saw her relax and I pulled away carefully.  
"Better?" Eddie asked her. She nodded and nuzzled into him. They weren't dating; both thought they didn't deserve the other one which was total bullshit. She looked at me thankfully.

_You shouldn't be thankful. I did that to you. Whether or not I healed you, you are too innocent to experience that. _ I thought through the bond. She then looked at me sympathetically. Damn this girl needed to stop.

"So what brings you two over?" I asked looking at Rose and Dimitri.

"The guardians have caught a young girl accused of aiding Strigoi. We have her locked up in a private confinement cell. We have been treating her pretty decently but she still refuses to give us any information. We informed her that if she continued to not tell us anything, we would have to carry out other procedures to force her to reveal secrets." Dimitri said with his Russian accent.  
"Procedures? You mean torture?" I remarked feeling sick. Lissa also looked sick; she was queen but overall the guardians did what they had to do.

"Trust me no one wants it to come to that. That is why we told her in advance and gave her weeks to decide." Rose said looking down. I knew she didn't like the torture method either. They never used it.

"And what did the girl say?" I asked prompting them to get to the point.

"She said your name." Rose said looking me directly in the eyes. I got pissed and nervous. But mostly I got furious. I instantly knew who the young girl was that was the prisoner. She was a part of my past, the past that had a future. I want nothing to do with her or that past again.

"So you think I am helping someone help Strigoi! Is that why you came here? Adrian Ivashkov is evil enough to help us get killed! Adrian is already trash so let's just bring him lower!" I yelled in their faces.

I felt the pull of the Spirit take over my body. I was losing control over my body and my mind began slipping away. My world became red and fuzzy. I was fuming and pacing and talking to myself. My vision narrowed. Jill began to cry and clutch her head in her hands. She probably was getting a migraine.

I completely lost touch with myself. I paced and paced and paced, I was becoming an animal. Fire consumed my body; rage boiled in my veins, hatred squeezed my hearts. And as suddenly as it came the spirit left. I froze and let out a sigh in relief. Jill stopped crying too.

"I'm sorry Jailbait. I lost it." I whispered sincerely, she nodded and Eddie hugged her tightly in his arms.  
"Adrian has that been happening more often?" Lissa asked carefully.  
"No, I am fine. I just lost it for a second." I breathed opening a bottle of vodka. I took a huge gulp of it without cringing. The effects wouldn't go to Jill.

"They don't think you are helping her, they just wondered why she choose only to say your name after having weeks to figure out something to say to avoid torture. They are hoping if she sees you, she will tell you or them all the information. They don't want to resort to the alternative." Christian said.

"She goes by Kat. We don't know her real name." Eddie spoke, I choked on the vodka when he said that.  
"Kat was my nickname for her growing up. Her real name is Katelyn Brooks." I stated. Everyone's mouths hung open shocked.

"You grew up together? I have never heard you mention her?" Lissa asked beyond shocked.

"Well I met her when I was fourteen. We kind of were a thing." I shrugged trying to act normal.  
"You dated her?" Rose blurted.

"Kate was the first girl I ever loved, she was the first girl to leave too. History repeats itself, right Rose?" I choked out looking directly at Rose. For the first time I think we actually understood each other.

"Anyway complications happened and she left when I was eighteen. I never heard from her since; today is the first day I have heard from her." I simply stated. Everyone was silent for a long time soaking all of it in.

"Why would she want to see you then?" Dimitri asked breaking the silence.

"Because there is a lot more between us then some young romance. The story is way more complicated then you can imagine." I answered.

"So will you see her?" Rose asked slowly. I nodded.  
"Maybe your story can change." Jill smiled hopefully. She was so innocent and it burned my heart. Images and memories that I have repressed long ago were crawling back to me.

"No the story ended long ago." I sighed.  
"How?" Jill asked curiously.

"It ended in Tragedy." I breathed heading out the door to greet my past.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Adrian's point of view**_

Dimitri led me into the facility where she was held. I was searched which was to be expected but they took away my cigarettes.

"No. There is no way I can do this without my cigarettes." I complained like a child. They all looked at me as if saying 'you can't be fucking serious'. Dimitri just shook his head, I glared but didn't object. He led me into the room and opened the door and closed it after me.

The room was pretty big and pure white which probably made people lose their minds. There was a room and a bathroom stall. I saw her beautiful figure siting on the bed, with her back faced toward me. She had no idea I was behind her. I looked over and saw she was reading _A Tale of Two Cities_ which was her favorite book. She still had the same copy of it which I gave her on her fifteenth birthday.

"'It is too late for that. I shall never be better than I am. I shall sink lower, and be worse."' I quoted announcing I was behind her. Her head shot up surprised.

"Adrian?" She breathed with tears in her eyes. I slightly smiled at her.  
She bolted at me jumping into my arms. I felt like I was home; she was my world again. I wanted to hold onto her and never let go. All the feelings I have repressed so many years ago resurfaced and I didn't want to handle it.

I unhitched her arms from me gently and pulled away. I wiped her eyes gently.  
"Um what do you want?" I said clearing my throat harshly.

"It's been years and the first thing you do is quote my favorite book, hug me back, then push me away to demand what the hell I want." Kate said sharply. Her blonde curly hair rolling off her shoulders.

"I can say or demand anything I fucking want right now. You left me without saying a damn word, and then call me just because you got arrested. No I don't owe you a damn thing; if anything you owe me an explanation." I snapped slightly.

"You know why I fucking left. I had to leave." She jolted further away from me.

"It happened to both of us! I never even thought about leaving you." I growled. I felt like I was eighteen again, every fight came rushing back into my head.

"I just couldn't stay, Adrian." She whispered crossing her arms.

"Why?" I demanded a little gentler.

"I couldn't stay because every time I looked at you I saw what happened. I saw what happened between us and how we hurt so many people and lost so much. I wanted it all to go away; I loved you too much to wish for it to disappear, so I figured I would just disappear." She said looking at me with her gorgeous deep blue eyes.

"What am I doing here?" I muttered to myself. I was causing both of us even more pain.

"Well if you didn't want to be here, why did you come?" She asked curious.

"I have no fucking idea." I blurted out honestly. She laughed making me slightly chuckle.  
"I guess your sense of judgment is still off." She smiled.

"And I guess you still have the need to get into trouble." I smirked laughing. It felt like as if we were fourteen again. Not young love but best friends.

"Yeah. I will tell you or them anything you wish to know. As long as you get me out of here." Katelyn offered.  
"How the fuck am I supposed to get you out of here? They are listening to us right now as we speak." I said obviously.  
"I don't know, work your Adrian charm, pay for it, or ask your dad, anything." She fumbled.

"First of all I am not speaking to my father right now, second is this the only reason you wanted me here? To help bail you out? Fuck my feelings?" I asked astonished.

"No, honestly I put a lot of thought about telling them nothing but when my weeks were up the only thing I blurted was your name. I couldn't stop thinking about you, I am surrounded by Mori and Damphires and all I could think about was you." She spoke softly touching my hand lightly.

"Then why do you need me to help you get out?" I questioned.

"Because a bunch of Damphires torturing me is the last thing I'm worried about. There's a really powerful Strigoi who is leading others. He is going to find me and kill anyone who stands in his way. Did you see how much security is in this prison? That's a lot of dead bodies, and he can easily break the security and kill every single living soul." She explained slowly.

"Then why the fuck hasn't he?" I pointed out.

"That's what I am scarred about. He saw me get taken and he still hasn't rescued or kill me yet. I think he is waiting for something bigger. Like a bigger opportunity." She explained.

"You were able to take care of yourself before? You lived this long?" I pointed out again.

"I can't take care of myself. I am not that strong. I need to be somewhere safe; somewhere I don't endanger all of these people. I will tell you anything or do anything. Please just help me Adrian." She begged softly.

I looked into her eyes wanting to tell her to fuck off, but I also wanted to tell her I still loved her. No Adrian you can't still love her, she is a danger to everyone and she hurt you. I can't leave her to die though. My internal conflict went on for forty minutes straight while she just sat there with pleading eyes.

"Okay I have a plan but I call the shots. There will be no arguing, fighting or running. If you even try I will have a fire user smoke your ass. You have to listen to me. That is the deal, take it or leave it?" I said sternly.

"Yes I swear. Thank you so much Adrian." She was so happy I saw tears building in her eyes, but she never cried.

I got up before she had the chance to hug me.

"Thanks I love you so much Adrian." She smiled, not having any idea how those words hurt me. I smiled back lightly but my heart was ripping open.

"_**Maybe your story can change." Jill's words poured through my mind.**_

"_**No the story ended long ago." My words responded. **_

I left with that conversation repeating itself in my head. I went home and opened up the poisonous bottle. I swallowed every last drop failing to forget every last memory.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrian's point of view; Chapter 3

Dimitri coolly escorted me back to my apartment. As soon as we entered he closed the door and he lost his temper big time. He flung me roughly across the room by the collar. I stumbled but I didn't fall. Everyone looked shocked.

"Dimitri!" Rose yelled stepping in front of him. She was probably just as surprised; he was usually the collected one and Rose was the impulsive, temperamental one in the relationship. Now surprisingly it was flipped.  
"What the fuck were you thinking Adrian?" He yelled. I saw Eddie sit Lissa and Jill on the couch farthest away from Dimitri and me.

"Can someone please tell the rest of us what fucking happened now!" Christian demanded which was also out of character. He was probably annoyed.

"_Okay I have a plan but I call the shots. There will be no arguing, fighting or running. If you even try I will have a fire user smoke your ass. You have to listen to me. That is the deal, take it or leave it?" _Dimitri quoted me in an annoying tone.

"I do have a plan, and she agreed." I argued back wincing because I knew it was a weak point.

"Do you really trust her? She has been associating with Strigoi for most of her life! The Alchemist couldn't even discover her real name! It took them months to find her and weeks for us to capture and contain her. She would have run away if the air user didn't put air pressure on her! She is like a damn ghost! You two even argued in there about how she left you and she couldn't be trusted! She could be working with this Strigoi leader, she is probably using you to get closer to any of us or other. She is using your feelings for her! Or she could have made the damn powerful Strigoi leader thing up! I never heard of him while I was one and they never fucking work together on that huge of a scale! There is no reason to release her!" Dimitri reasoned before swearing in Russian.

"Yes she left me but she owes me! She will not leave if I help her! I have a full plan to get her out then have her live somewhere safe! She agreed to tell us anything! You keep repeating she is undetectable and no one knows her! Well I do! I am the only one who truly knows everything about her! I can tell when she is lying and she isn't!" I yelled.

"You want to help get her out of a maximum security cell so she can be somewhere more 'safe'?" Eddie asked shocked.

"Yes! I know that sounds crazy but if this strigoi is as powerful as she says; he can come in and kill everyone including her!" I explained.  
"How do you know she wasn't making the whole thing up?" Rose pointed out.

"Because I saw something in her eyes that I haven't seen since we were eighteen." I shot back.  
"What?" Lissa asked.  
"Fear. She is completely afraid of him." I croaked. Everyone froze; Dimitri couldn't even deny she was scared of something.

"Say she is telling the truth; say she will do whatever we ask her too. If everything goes wrong what does she have to lose? We lose our lives, friends or loved ones?" Rose pointed out.

"Katelyn and I have lost the one thing none of you have experienced yet. We have lost it all which is why we need to make sure this plan works out; because if it doesn't all of us will lose everything. Kate and I have nothing to lose so we will do anything to make sure you all don't lose anything." I sighed honestly. Everyone froze making up their minds knowing I was telling the truth.

"Okay what's the plan?" Dimitri asked.  
_

Weeks Later: Adrian's point of view

I wore a spirit ring to disguise myself to the cell. I wasn't escorted. Lissa made sure people continued working; Jill, Christian, Lissa and I compelled people weeks earlier to forget there was a prisoner there. They still continued to guard it, thinking there was files needed to be protected. I entered her cell.

Kate looked at me petrified.  
"Katie it's me, Adrian." I whispered. She cringed away from me.  
"Prove it." She snapped.  
"May 1, 2008." Was all I said. She let out a shaky breath letting me grab her hand. I slipped another disguise ringer on her finger and she let out a whimper. It hurt her because she wasn't a human, Mori or a Damphire. The spirit burned her for a second then stopped.

I roughly gave her clothes to change into, she changed while I looked away. She placed my hand on my shoulder letting me know she was done.

"Remember you have to do anything I say or ask. You don't run from me unless I say so. Don't make me compel you." I said sternly. She nodded and I grabbed her hand taking her out the front exit. We acted calm and as normal as we could.

I got us in a taxi which was pre organized. I pulled out a back pack out under the seat and pulled out other clothes. We both changed not looking out each other even though we have changed in front of each other before. We then got out wearing different spirit rings. We walked a block before taking a bus then another taxi. We went into a really nice apartment complex changing again in the lobby restroom.

I then took her to the apartment on the highest level. I unlocked the door letting her step in first. Everyone was in the room; Eddie was in the corner in front of Jill and Lissa, Christian was beside him. Rose in front of them and Dimitri nearest to me at the door. There were stakes within the walls of the room and it hurt Katie bad.

Katelyn immediately fell to the ground in pain as she stepped through the door. I caught her in my arms and placing my hand over her mouth silencing the screams. I saw tears running down her beautiful face. There were so many stakes in the walls and in plants of the apartment. The stakes kept Strigoi out and if they entered it would kill them. Katie wasn't a strigoi but she wasn't a mori, damphire or human either.

Katie's pain stopped and I sighed in relief. I felt sick when I saw her like this. I held her in my arms sitting on the ground until she calmed down. She finally stopped crying.

"Where am I?" She choked out.

"Safe." I whispered helping her up.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well… Read, follow and review! I love comments and ideas! Thanks and Like it up!**_

_**Adrian's point of view: Chapter 4**_

I helped Kate sit down on the couch. The stakes hurt her a lot but she was recovering. I handed her a glass of water. She was pale and shaking.

"You and I are going to stay here. You won't hurt anyone in this room right now. You will not leave this apartment nor have any contact with everybody else. If you can't do any of that shit then I'll lead you back to the cell without blood for a year. Understood?" I snapped with authority in my voice.

"Yes I understand." She snapped back. I looked at Dimitri and nodded at him.

"Your real name is Katelyn Brooks correct?" Dimitri asked harshly.  
"Yes." She answered back just as harshly.

"Why would you go by Kat not Kate?" Dimitri asked.

"So she couldn't be traced by you, alchemists or strigoi." I answered obviously earning me a sharp look from Dimitri.

"We supplied you with blood when you were in the cell, but you can't pass by stakes and magic hurts you. Why?" Dimitri asked curiously.

"I'm not a strigoi or mori." Kate answered looking bored.  
"Then you are a damphire or human?" Eddie answered, but that wouldn't explain why she needed blood.

"Nope." She sighed. This got everyone's attention.

"What the hell are you then?" Rose inquired. Kate smirked at Rose and Rose looked pissed.

"Question, when Russian was a strigoi and he captured you did you two have sex?" She smiled wickedly. I almost smirked but fought it off. Rose looked furious and Dimitri paled.

"No." Rose said sharply.

"Well a long time ago this man and women fell in love. She was a mori and he was a damphire. One day he was turned into a Strigoi. Later he came and killed her guardians and kidnapped her. You see strigoi feel certain emotions, he felt possessive and wanted her to join him. I heard actually that he still loved her. She first thought he was a monster but she saw that he had barely changed. So she began to not care that he drank blood and killed. One day he killed another Strigoi to save her; and in a moment of passion they had sex." She explained.

"I don't see the relevance of this story." Rose interrupted.  
"Maybe you should let me finish then. For a guardian you are really impatient Hathway." Kate snapped.

"Anyway the women found out something horrifying. She was pregnant with his child. She had all the signals and cried for days. She decided she could hide it long enough till she found a way to escape. She didn't have a bump because she was starving due to lack of nutrition. She waited too long; he heard its little heart beat after a month. He was furious but surprisingly he let her leave. He let the women leave and she had the baby. The baby grew up and was well hidden until one day she stumbled upon Adrian Ivashkov. This is why Adrian is the only person to know who I am. I was the child who was brought into the world only to be hidden." She said viciously.

"That's fucking impossible. That's the biggest bullshit I have ever heard. I have never heard of you or this powerful strigoi leader when I was a strigoi. This is absolute shit." Dimitri swore harshly.

"Did you give her blood bags or a feeder?" I asked harshly.  
"Bags." Dimitri answered looking at me as if I was stupid.

In a flash I was standing behind the couch where Kate sat. I forced my wrist into her mouth. She tried to get it away from her but she couldn't resist blood so close to her. She bit and I winced in pain while everyone watched in complete horror. I gripped the couch with my other hand tightly.

The endorphins from her were amazing. She was half strigoi, half mori. An impossible mix. I finally yanked my wrist away from her mouth before I would start moaning like a blood whore. I clutched my hand to my wrist to stop the bleeding watching her slowly.

Her eyes began turning red. Everyone gasped and froze.

"You see, she was telling the truth. I didn't believe her either when I first met her. This is why strigoi hire her; she can blend in with any race. It is why she couldn't be detected. She mostly drinks animal blood because it's clear that she isn't human when she drinks human blood. She cant live forever but she never gets sick. She's fast and strong but not like strigoi; and magic hurts her just like it hurts strigoi. You have to believe it now." I said strongly.

"I believe you." Eddie sighed.  
"Thank you." I sighed back. His face turned cold.

"I believe you but I have never been more disgusted. She is an evil mistake that shouldn't be alive. I have seen you do some pretty stupid things Adrian and I have never judged you. But this? This is disgusting, you just let her bite you even if she is half mori, she is half strigoi. You aren't even ashamed. I was bitten a long time ago, hell so has Rose and even Sydney. We lost lives because of it. Dimitri, Rose and I are alive to kill things like her. It is our purpose and lives and I will not fucking help you protect her just because you had a fucking thing with her years ago. No I will continue protecting my Jill who you have now put in danger. Fuck you Adrian and your whore." Eddie spat venomously.

My heart was beating wild and I wanted to hit him. But I knew every word was true and I deserved it all. Everyone was frozen. I wanted to explain everything to them, they didn't know the Kate I knew years ago. They didn't know the story.

"What's the story?" Jill asked meekly. Kate looked at me curiously.

"Nothing. She can hear my thoughts." I answered looking at Kate.

"Is it because she is shadow kissed to you?" Kate asked looking straight into my green eyes.

"How have you learned so much about us?" I snapped running out of patient.

"I already promised I would tell you everything. Why haven't you told them about what happened?" She spat.

"I haven't told them because none of it matters. I don't have any feelings to what happened when you were in my life. It was all a mistake." I yelled shaking with anger. The memories were flooding back into my head.

"What's Hailey?" Jill asked shyly. My heart almost broke when she said that name.

"Just another mistake right Adrian?" Kate snapped with tears in her eyes.

"No not a mistake." I breathed trying to find the will not to cry or yell.

"Kate's right, it's time you have heard the story." I said as everyone sat down to listen. Today I was going to tell them our tragedy. The tragedy the made me into the mess I am today.


End file.
